club_penguin_wiki_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sharkzrule88/Final Messages
Hello everybody. I hope you were linked to this page by somebody on chat. Here are my final messages to you all. Custard: What you said makes sense but I really feel upset because of what you said. I'm sorry about what happened. I just got angry which is pretty much what happens when you're banned. Wata: You're a good admin but maybe you can improve. Listen to what users say about you. Obviously you can't please everybody but just go with what you think, even if it means not listening to this. Apj: I think this "jerk" thing we're doing to each other is just for fun. You're a good admin Apj, even if people call you a lazy nub. Jack: I didn't get to know you too well but you're a pretty kind and helpful friend. Thanks for that! Jes: Don't be a nub! Vic: You are not a nub. Yoshi: Ah, Yoshi. Honestly, you were sort of a jerk at times (sorry for mentioning that) but you're an awesome friend! You're a funny Yoshi! You are Boshi. Jenna: I was added in Prosperity's album! No need to do anything now. No need to wait until 2090. Prosperity: Yep, Jenna died in a jacuzzi. Kirby: Sorry for disturbing you at times. You're a good guy! Hope you stay around in CPW since I was actually pretty upset when you left the chat one day. Billy's sock: You said 2016 was a time to move on and maybe that's the best thing to do. Just don't make socks constantly since people will get suspicious. Maybe have another attitude which isn't Billy-like. Seth: Discord is evil. Penrock: You're an awesome buddy! Your criticism on Club Penguin can be great at times. Burrito: I'm not even sure if you're still on the wiki but don't let the haters stop you. Just like Wata, you can improve as a user since there have been a couple of arguments you started. Callum: It's awesome to see how you, a regular user became this epic admin! You're helpful but you never answered my question about a page related to ties. I am still waiting for your answer. CPChatBot: Stop leaving the chat! People will be annoyed if you malfunction and they will use the Discord bot instead of you. Be careful buddy. Timber: We'll never know why Kyfur was banned. Also, think smart. Inshanity: I can't make any contact with you anymore. I'm sorry about that. Club Penguin won't even work anymore because it sucks. Charlie: Like Burrito, I'm not sure if you're still on the wiki but you're a good friend! Keep being a funny dude. Ember: For some reason, I always wanted you to be on your good side. Your voice is amaaazing! Twinkie: I'll make sure people vote for you so we can all stop the JENNNNAS! Chris: You are the reason I survived on this wiki. Thank you for that! Rock on! Mario: How is Toontown doing? Anyways, you're an awesome user! You made many users upset when you left the wiki which is why you're important to the wiki. Tech: Do not smell the butts. OH YEAH! Hyper: You're a good chat moderator since you actually banned me. Everyone else was too dumb to ban me. Helmet: Hello! Nice pig avatar! Jess: NO MORE PICTURES OF FOOD! Rafael: I love the things you link us! You're like the reporter for CPW! Thank you for these strange and hilarious Pokemon GO and Disney news. Jeserator TEST: Just change your name to Testerator. You know it's better. Pixie: KABOOOM! I'm sorry for raiding your agency. I am a better person now even if I created 2 more sockpuppets and hated on a chat moderator which was completely dumb (or was it?) Stay innocent! Puffle: You have excellent ideas that needs to be shown to all the users of WIKIA! You're a cool user, and I'd love if you were a friend of mine which I think you are. Asriel: It's not good to join armies especially if they have clones. There isn't much things to do on CP nowadays though. Monkey: Always love what you say on threads! PenguinMan: Are you a man? Are you a penguin? I just remembered man doesn't mean human. Oops. Paul: You always get banned because you do not read the policy! Hey.you: Complete Plants vs. Zombies 2 and I will admire you. I already admire you though, cause you're a good admin. Fluttershy: Make a YouTube channel and explain your theory about Club Penguin! You have a clever mind! Stickman: You're always going to be a legendary hero in our hearts. Fangirl: *gives back hyena* I'm sorry. Superalvi: It's best to stay on the main parts of the wiki, not the chat. Bearjedi: The wiki does need some change but the things you discussed in your blog doesn't. Phineas: I love your personality! YOU ARE AN AWESOME USER! THE ABSOLUTE BEST! Nah I'm not leaving. The reason I'm posting this on the drama wiki because I wanted to do this for so long. I don't have any patience. It is also because I don't want everyone on Club Penguin Wiki to see it. I bet maybe some chat users will see it but not the users on the forums. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Category:Blog posts